Simile Smiles
by somatogenic
Summary: As an exchange with Sess for Kohaku’s resurrection, Sango must train Rin for as long as Kohaku has been dead (which was 3 years). But will Sango’s engagement to Miroku fall apart, or grow stronger? Has fair amount of action in it, too.
1. In The Begining

**Simile Smiles**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summery: As an exchange with Sess for Kohaku's resurrection, Sango must train Rin for as long as Kohaku has been dead (which was 3 years). But will Sango's engagement with Miroku fall apart, or grow stronger? (This story has a little bit of every thing in it!) R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I still don't see why you chose _me _to be her teacher, Sango grumbled, as did her stomach, and Jaken, who was so tiered of _her _muttering, that he decided to do some of his own, also asking that same question.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed deeply, also questioning himself on that matter. He didn't know the exterminator was such a _whiner.  
  
  
  
  
  
_** *~FLASH BACK~*  
  
**_The exterminator had cried such heart wrenching sobs, even he felt it with what little heart he had left.  
  
She had then picked up the disgusting corps from the final battle field [for _Naraku_ any way] and brought it to him, her pathetic sniveling getting on his nerves, and laid it before his feet.  
  
she had inquired pleadingly, then gulped nervously and managed to finish with a more firmer, business like tone, please, save my brother.  
  
He had looked down at her with his towering height and disdained filled glare, which would have had most human men peeing in their paints and running away, but she had dared to meet his eyes, and held his scrutinizing glance, locking them in an odd staring contest.   
  
He had never seen a human, or demon, with such will, such ferocity, and such power of the soul and heart that her saw in her chestnut orbs, and that's what made his decision.  
  
How long has the . . . thing been dead? he questioned in a blase tone, not breaking eye contact.  
  
Her face crinkled in wry humor. That thing is my human brother, and he's been dead for twelve and a half seasons, roughly three human years, which is about the length of a demon year, is it not?.  
  
he carelessly replied, and swiped his blade at the blooded and torn body.  
  
A light flashed around the boy, but that was it. //Nothing fancy, nothing excessive, just plain old resurrection// he thought with a mental smirk.  
  
She had started to cry again, and hug the boy, but after a while, she stopped, and looked up at him again with those eyes of hers.   
  
What's the price? she growled, trying to sound gruff, but sounding no more imatating than a baby's coo.   
  
For three human years exterminator, you shall live with me and Jaken in my castle to teach Rin all that you know, he had thrown into the conversion with such lightness and causality, that it seemed he was deciding what he would eat for lunch rather than determining the fate of the shocked young woman who sat in front of him.  
  
When she had gathered her wits relatively quickly, she had answered with such gravity, that it almost made him feel bad or making such a abrupt arrangement (almost_ _being the key word):  
  
So be it.  
  
*~_**END FLASHBACK~*  
**_  
  
  
  
  
_ - are you even listing to me?!? she snapped angrily, patience a fleeting emotion.  
  
_Excuse me?_, he stated coldly, but you could still tell he was pissed.   
  
What am I going to be teaching her?!? she spat with a jab of her index finger pointed at Rin, who was currently clinging on to her back, sleeping, beddy-by time long past.  
  
You will teach her all you know, he yawned cryptically, not really knowing him self. Every thing had just happened so fast, so he needed a chance to think things out.  
  
I will need my rest, as you do huntress, for tomorrow's trek, so I would advise you to-  
  
Demons don't need that much sleep; what are you planing?!? she interrupted, disgusted that he thought she knew so little when she had been trained _all her life _about the habits of demons.  
  
He was . . . surprised . . . if you where generous in description. Slightly bemused to be more accurate.  
  
Very well, he said, and squatted.  
  
She looked questioningly at his undignified position.  
  
Climb on my back; you'll fall asleep on your feet and slow progress if you continue walking, he breathed, the armor weighing him down and making it hard to hold his current pose.  
  
She then burst out laughing, and walked past him _effortly, _mocking him, and knowing it.  
**  
**Thanks, but no thanks! I'm **fine **. . . _Fluffy_, she giggled as she fingered his tail, her new found nick name for him amusing, at least, to her.  
  
**YOU *SPUTTER SPUTTER* IMBECILE OF A LOW HUMAN FEMALE!,** Jaken screamed, finally losing it, but not getting any farther with his insults as he was knocked out, neatly, by Sango's boomerang. Save it, she growled, and carried him by his staff, his green little fingers clutching it in a death grip.  
  
Meanwhile Sesshomaru had gotten up from his ridiculous pose (his joints where creaky, give him a break!) and held her up by the scruff of her neck, her back to him.  
  
On the verge of snarling, he whispered into her ear (in a tone which made her blood curdle):  
Listen here, this Sesshomaru has no time for your childish antics; you will refer to me as Sesshomaru-sama from now on, nothing else, got it? he asked, shaking her roughly, Got it?.  
  
With a small gulp and trembling lips, she managed to squeak out a small .  
  
he growled, and dropped her, first taking Rin from her hold.  
  
She fell to the ground in a heap, squashing Jaken, but not seeming to care, as she lay there, unmoving.  
  
Sesshomaru scoffed and walked over her discarded body as if she where trash lying in the road, and spat.  
  
It hit her in the side of the face, on her cheeks, but it was soon washed away by a flood of tears, unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, who walked away into the fading light, and for the first time in her life, Sango felt hopeless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sad, yes I know. But it will get funnyer and stuffs later, just not now! Ya know, the plot DOSE need to develop! ^.^ This IS a sequel to another story of mine, and I will use it in reference fairly often. It's good, I guess, judging by all the reviews I got! ^___^ It's called Of Hearts, Stars, and Rainbows and can be found by you clicking on my name, warriorGL, at the top, which leads to my profile, and it's there! This WILL have romance, but it will come next chappy, when dear ol' Sango pines about Miroku. This story is inspire by Soul dad (sp?) and you should read it! It's definitely one of the best story on ff.net, and I highly recommend it! This chappy is dedicated to Skittels, who I'm extremely proud of for her fic, and her talent, and all her reviews! Go read her stories if you haven't yet! ^___^ k, I need to shut up now, and go bye-bye. Don't forget to review with your comments!**  
**


	2. The Rhapsody of Ruin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**~ Simile Smiles ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ Chapter Two _  
  
  
  
The Rhapsody of Ruin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh come _on . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ . . . t h i s t a k e s p l a c e t w o w e e k s a f t e r t h e f i r s t c h a p t e r . . . _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_As if you care  
  
  


Sesshomaru froze for a brief second; her terse tone cutting him inside, by what should have been, by now, a dulled knife, as she used that tone with him quite frequently now, and he to her.   
  


But, this . . . she had crossed a barrier, and they all knew it.  
  
Except the one who started' it all; she was running around them, giggling with glee at her new daisy chain, which was currently being used as a lop-sided crown.   
  
  


So . . . what? You're going to hit me now or something? Just get over it, Sango stated brashly, squaring her jaw and sticking her chin up slightly to show she was ready for her punishment, yet again.  
  
This, needless to say, yet I'll say anyway, surprised Sesshomaru, her readiness unnerving. Perhaps, though, that's what she wanted, he thought, to get him startled, so she could have an advantage. Obligingly, he wound up his arm, about to strike her when he noticed something.  
  
  


This wasn't right.   
  
  


Suddenly, he noticed the bruises on her forehead, her promenade cheek bones spotted with yellow and brown marks, blue shades lending themselves to the mix in a haphazard horridness that made even _his _stomach turn; the irony was that he had done it all himself, his fault, every time.  
  
she challenged, body tensing up once again in preparation for what was to come, eyes glittering despite harsh mental training; Sango gulped slightly.  
  
Since everyone had stopped in the dramatic tension of spontaneous turn about, even Jaken, Rin was undebatable aware of all this, well, to the extent of her ability that is.  
  
  
  


Is Sesshomaru-sama gonna stop beating up Sensei Sango now? Rin's heart hurts when she cries, and Rin's sure Sensei's hurts too! the little girl pouted innocently, eyelashes batting rapidly in confusion.  
  
  
  
It seemed, in slow motion, everything fell apart, like the falling cherry blossoms in spring. _  
  
  
_

His hand, so close already, closed around her cheek in a surprisingly warm embrace, large fingers splaying across the smooth surface in wonder, her pulse strangely beating harder as the seconds passed.   
  
The plump of his thumb's flesh brushed across her parted lips, the sensation awaking her from whatever daydream she had looking into his eyes so tenderly, and she collapsed into his hand, clutching it with her own desperately as she sobbed.   
  
The tears ran over his dry hand, water to a parched tounge, but he still could only stare as Sango knelt before him on her knees, pride and strength gone. The only thing, again ironically, keeping her together, was him, the warmth of his hand on her face her last hold onto sanity.  
  
The other two in company could only watch as this happened in respectful silence, knowing they could do or say nothing to add to this, and I say this only with a wise eye cast to their future . . .   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_s o l e t g o  
  
s o l e t g o  
  
a n d j u m p i n  
  
w e l l , w h a t a r e y o u w a i t i n g f o r ?   
  
i t s a l l r i g h t  
  
c a u s e t h e r e s b e a u t y i n t h e b r e a k d o w n  
  
s o l e t g o  
  
l e t g o  
  
a n d j u s t g e t i n  
  
i t i s s o a m a z i n g h e r e   
  
i t s a l l r i g h t  
  
c a u s e t h e r e s b e a u t y i n t h e b r e a k d o w n  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A N : yea . . . that's from on of my favorite Frou Frou songs, my fav _part _of it too. sad, yea, but more to come in the near future! (i'll explain what happened too) and i say yea' a lot don't i? yea, i do. don't forget to review! (hey, that rhymed!)  
**

_  
  
  
  
_  
  


  
_  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
